Le Chemin
by Syrielle Black
Summary: One Shot. Songfic. Au temps des Maraudeurs, James Potter est amoureux de Lily Evans, mais le problème est qu'il n'ose pas lui avouer... Peut être considéré comme faisant partit de Harry Potter et le Mystère de l'Arche du Temps.


Hello tout le monde !

Me revoici, cette fois avec une One Shot - Song-Fic ! Pour les lecteurs de mon autre fic, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse, je sais, mais en ce moment je fais un gros blocage (vous savez le fameux blocage des auteurs !) sur le chapitre 4. Je m'excuse encore.

En attendant, pour vous faire patienter, voici une fanfiction sur le couple James/Lily (donc qui se déroule à l'époque des Maraudeurs). Cette fic peut être considéré comme faisant partit de _Harry Potter et le Mystère de l'Arche du Temps_.**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de James Potter et de Lily Evans appartiennent à la talentueuse auteur J.K. Rowling. Les paroles de la chanson "Le chemin" appartiennent au groupe Kyo. En résumé, rien ne m'appartient à part l'intrigue. Je ne reçois aucun argent et j'écris pour le plaisir.

**Un conseil... **Quand vous lisez la fanfiction, chantez la mélodie et la chanson dans votre tête (ou mieux : à haute voix), ça fait plus effet comme cela ;).

**

* * *

**

**Le chemin**

_… Je te hais de tout mon corps, Mais je t'adore…_

**L**entement dans la sombre nuit étoilée, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais en bataille se leva dans le dortoir endormi. Mu par un étrange pressentiment ancré dans son esprit, il descendit silencieusement l'escalier en colimaçon ne s'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un dans la salle commune.

Mais pourtant, _elle_ était là, _elle_, ses cheveux auburn flamboyants à la lueur des flammes mourantes, _elle_ et ses magnifiques yeux émeraude, _elle_ qui avait fait chaviré son cœur. Endormie, à moitié allongée sur le sofa, près de la cheminée, le jeune homme ne voyait plus qu'elle dans ce monde.

_Regarde-toi, assise dans l'ombre  
A la lueur de nos mensonges  
Les mains glacées jusqu'à l'ongle_

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la silhouette endormie, doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, la contemplant silencieusement.

Il l'aimait, ça il en était sûr, depuis le jour où il l'avait vu, son cœur avait chaviré, il savait dès le début qu'il ne trouverait nulle part âme sœur pareille.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre en la regardant endormie, _si _innocente, _si _magnifique, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui avouer ce qu'il pensait tout bas, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Elle le _haïssait_, elle n'écouterait même pas ce qu'il aurait à lui dire. Ses amis avaient raison, c'était peine perdue. Pourtant, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, son sourire, ses yeux brillants, ses gestes… Jamais il ne pourrait éprouver quelque chose d'aussi fort avec une autre fille.

Cependant voilà, elle le _détestait_, elle ne pouvait même pas le sentir. Il sentait à chaque fois son cœur se briser quand elle lui disait.

Il n'avait pas le _choix_. Il l'aimait mais à cause d'elle, il était obligé de la détester, lui aussi. Tout simplement pas le choix…

_Regarde-toi à l'autre pôle,  
Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge  
On a changé à la longue_

Délicatement, il avança sa main pour caresser ses doux cheveux parfumés. Il n'osa pas faire plus, par crainte de l'éveiller. Cette dernière le verrait tout de suite et ne se laisserait plus jamais s'approcher d'elle.

Le jeune homme l'observait d'un regard tendre. En cet instant, il oubliait toutes les querelles qu'ils avaient eu, il fermait les yeux dessus. Il se souvenait de toutes ses années où il la regardait discrètement derrière une étagère, ou derrière une assiette. Il se souvenait des fois où il n'avait été qu'un idiot, ces fois-là où il aurait préféré ne rien faire plutôt que de la faire le haïr un peu plus.

Mais il avait changé au fil du temps, il n'était plus le jeune garçon aussi insouciant de son enfance. Il avait grandi, lui-même, le sentait. Cette guerre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur l'avait métamorphosé.

Il avait peur, peur qu'il meurt trop tôt avant d'avouer son amour à sa bien-aimée, peur de la voir mourir avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'écouter une seule fois, peut-être une dernière fois.

_  
On a parcouru le chemin  
On a tenu la distance  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore  
On a parcouru le chemin  
On a souffert en silence  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore  
Encore_

Oh, oui, ils en avaient parcourus du chemin pour en arriver là. Un chemin qui semblait semer d'embûches pour le jeune homme, un chemin qu'il craignait de ne jamais en voir la fin. Il voulait avouer son amour à la jeune femme, mais c'était trop difficile, il n'arrivait pas. Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'éloignait lentement d'elle.

Pourquoi était-elle comme cela avec lui ? N'avait-il pas changé ? Il la haïssait pour ça malgré lui. Et cette réaction lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait que la détester mais au fond de son cœur, il souffrait énormément, son cœur se meurtrissait en silence à chacune de ses paroles, des blessures irréparables.

Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux parfumés de la jeune femme sans la réveiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait… Il sentait que son cœur n'allait pas survivre s'il la quittait sans rien lui dire.

_Je vis dans une maison de verre  
A moitié remplie de ton eau  
Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte_

Il se sentait enfermé, il regardait là, sans rien faire, la femme de sa vie. Il avait l'impression d'être comprimé, c'était son oxygène qu'on le lui enlevait à chacune des fois où elle lui avouait qu'elle le détestait. Son oxygène, sa raison de vivre, tout cela se trouvait devant ses yeux.

A ce moment-là, elle lui semblait si inaccessible, si fragile dans ce monde, la plus belle chose qu'il ait vu, il n'oserait jamais la perturber en cet instant de paix.

Le jeune homme sentit soudainement bougé la jeune femme à côté de lui. Il se figea, retenant sa respiration. Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières pour révéler de magnifiques yeux émeraude. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle sursauta en le voyant mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, le jeune homme la prit dans se bras et lui chanta à l'oreille :

'_Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare  
Je suis l'étranger à ton cœur  
C'est moi regarde comme on est seul'_

La jeune femme le fixa alors de son regard, un regard qui l'hypnotisa à l'instant même. Son cœur rata quelques battements pour continuer dans un rythme effréné.

Elle ne se défit pas de son étreinte et ne le quitta pas des yeux. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais il lui en empêcha, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui dit ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire :

- Mon Lys, je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait, je n'étais qu'un idiot qui ne cherche qu'à se faire remarquer. J'avoue maintenant que j'ai fait des choses stupides qui t'ont peut-être fait de la peine, c'était immature. Je ne te blâme pas de me haïr pour ça, j'ai été stupide, je le sais maintenant, mais je voulais juste te dire que j'ai compris à présent. Je… j'ai…

Le jeune homme déglutit. C'était l'instant qu'il attendait depuis toujours, mais au moment même, il hésitait. Et si elle le rejetait ? Son cœur ne pourrait le supporter plus.

Il finit par se lancer :

- Je… j'ai… quelque chose à te dire…

Une étrange lueur brillait à cet instant précis dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle attendait qu'il continu.

- Je… je t'aime… avoua-t-il.

Il allait s'enfuir en courant quand une main le retint, il se tourna vers l'appartenance de celle-ci et vit que c'était la jeune femme qui l'avait retenu.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, puis d'un même mouvement, s'embrassèrent d'un éternelle étreinte sous le ciel étoilé qui s'était dégagé.

Dehors, on voyait la lune qui brillait telle pour fêter cet évènement.

A l'intérieur, une étrange aura entourait le jeune couple comme pour sceller une union liée à jamais par l'amour.

_On a parcouru le chemin  
On a tenu la distance  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore  
On a parcouru le chemin  
On a souffert en silence  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore  
Encore_

_Encore…_

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, j'espères qu'elle vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à émmettre votre avis à propos (bon comme mauvais) ! Comme c'est ma première song-fic, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des critiques (enfin je ne vous oblige pas ;)).

C'est tout pour today... A la prochaine...

Syrielle Black


End file.
